deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pemulwuy
Pemulwuy, also known as Pimbloy, Pemulvoy, Pemulwoy, Pemulwye, Bembul Wuyan, and Butu Wargun, was an Aboriginal Australian man born around 1750 in the area of Botany Bay in New South Wales. He became the kurdaticha, or ritual executioner, of his tribe. Pemulwuy would hunt for meat and trade it with the colonists in exchange for goods. He later convinced the Eora, Dharug and Tharawal tribes to join him in his campaign against the British colonizers. From 1792 started to raid several settlements. Eventually, he had an encounter with the first black bushranger John Caesar, who managed to crack his skull, leaving the Aboriginal critically injured. In March 1797, Pemulwuy led a group of aboriginal warriors, estimated to be at least 100, in an attack on a government farm at Toongabbie. Though he was shot and captured during the attack he managed to escape the hospital he was kept in. On June 2, 1802, his luck finally ran out as he was shot by a blinded British sailor Henry Hacking. His son, Tedbury, would continue his campaign until his own brutal death in 1810. Battle vs. Montezuma II (by MilenHD) Pemulwuy: Montezuma II: The sound of war beckoned the Aztecs as Montezuma has gathered a squad of Aztec warrior to scout the nearby lake, where Pemulwuy and 4 Aboriginal warriors were training with their weapons. The reason the Aztecs were there was they didn't sacrificed any enemy soldier to their gods and Montezuma was sure that bad times will come. After few steps Montezuma and his Aztec warriors spotted the Aboriginals and Montezuma ordered them to ready their tematlatls and as the hurled the rocks they got lucky and killed one of the Aboriginals. Pemulwuy and his Aboriginal warriors noticed the Aztecs and threw their spears from the woomeras missing the all of Montezuma's Aztecs. the Aboriginal took their hatchets and spears and charged at the Aztecs, only Pemulwuy threw his wooden spear from the woomera and with luck pierced one of the Aztecs in the throat. Than both sides clashed as every Aboriginal fought against an Aztec warrior and there were any of the warriors that got an advantage, except that one of the Aztecs slammed his maquahuitl and while the wooden shield saved the Aboriginal's arm, he was horrifically wounded, because his shoulder was smashed and there was obsidian chunks stuck there. Than Pemulwuy shouted to all of his Aboriginals to retreat, but Montezuma and his Aztec soldiers followed them, and they followed them even more near the lake's tall grass and one of the Aztecs was smacked in the head by a flying boomerang, the boomerang hit his forehead, crushing his skull and killing him. Than a stone spear flew and nearly missed the Aztec emperor, since the Aztecs located the aboriginals, Montezuma told them to ambush them, as the Aboriginals waited the Aztec jumped into the tall grass and one of them decapitated the already wounded Aboriginal with his maquahuitl. Another Aboriginal had his head smashed by Montezuma himself using his cuaholli club. but the other Aboriginal stabbed him from behind at his leg. Montezuma cried from pain and his Aztec warriors immediately came to rescue as the Aboriginal was preparing to stab him in the guts, he was stopped by Montezuma's warriors, which one of them sacrificed his life because he was impaled by the stone spear. Moments later Pemulwuy arrived, wielding his hatchet and wooden shield. Also Montezuma got up and pulled his tecpatl dagger and gave a war cry, while Pemulwuy's last soldier was was brutally beaten to death by the cuaholli club , which was dropped when Montezuma had fallen wounded at the lake. Than Pemulwuy engaged the last Aztec warrior, which smashed Pemulwuy shield to mere planks, but Pemulwuy acted fast and sliced the Aztec's throat with his hatchet. Than Pemulwuy charged at Montezuma, and while he swung his hatchet, Montezuma ducked below and stabbed him in the stomach. As Pemulwuy fell down from pain, Montezuma turned him and use his tecpatl, he opened Pemulwuy chest, ripping his still beating heart. Than Montezuma stood up and raised the heart and and shouted "For Quetzacoatl!", and once the peaceful lake, was now turned into grave for Aztec and Aboriginal warriors Expert's Opinion While Pemulwuy was superior leader and tactician, Montezuma's cotton armor, weapons and troops were superior to Pemulwuy, bare in mind that the obsidian weapons are more devastating than the regular stone. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Historical Warriors Category:Australian Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors